deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopa VS Moblin
' Koopa VS Moblin' is a What-if? Death Battle featuring the Koopa Troopa from the Super Mario series and the Moblin from the Legend of Zelda series. Description Super Mario VS The Legend of Zelda! These two examples of easily defeated henchmen may not be the most reliable, but they certainly are loyal. Which of these two common enemies will come out on top? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: The underlings, loyal servants of the bad guys in charge. Many armies destined to conquer something is more than likely to have at least one of them. Boomstick: And most of the time, they're pretty shit at their jobs. I mean c'mon! Even if they have something special about them, that doesn't mean they're less likely to be easily taken down. But hey, these two are probably the most loyal, uh, "soldiers" they'll ever get. Wiz: The Koopa, one of [[Bowser|'Bowser']]'s more common and cowardly foot soldiers. Boomstick: And the Moblin, the offensive muscle to Ganondorf's army. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Koopa (Cue New Super Mario Bros. U - Acorn Plains) Wiz: When it comes to the very army of the King Koopa, there's a lot of them with a build similar to himself. Boomstick: But none of these turtles come close to the simple Koopa Troopas, the happy-go-lucky and innocent turtles that make the namesake of the army. Wiz: Even in the heat of battle, they are more tender and pacifistic then many of the other troops deployed out into the fields. While others may charge or take fire, they just frolic in the plains and have a good time. Boomstick: That would be fun... if it weren't for the fact that a mildly obese Italian plumber who barely does any form of plumbing at all starts running through and murdering all their friends and family with a jump in the air, a bone crushing stomp from his heavy duty shoes, and a simple "Yahoo!" ringing alongside the trauma just laid onto their very eyes and soul. Stop music Wiz: Woah! Wow, that's... really sad actually. (Cue Mario Kart 64 - Koopa Troopa Beach) Boomstick: But let's not get carried away with bloodshed and focus more on the turtle! If it does have to indeed fight, it's not the slouch everybody expects it be. Wiz: It's true. Some Koopas may be hostile and do show some form of attacking by using it's only real way to attack: by using it's shell. Boomstick: They can run and let loose on a single person or charge a spin for a heavy attack that hits all enemies. And these shells are pretty damn powerful. If you let 'em rip, they'll be able to crush a block of solid brick no sweat. Wiz: An impact from one of these alone can be so tremendous it can even leave you temporarily stunned! What's more is that some can even light itself on fire before doing an attack to add in some extra damage. Boomstick: The Ninja Turtles may be cool, but it may not be able to match the badassery of god damned mobile arson turtles! It doesn't even make a scratch on the shells, showing their resistance to high temperatures. Oh, and did I mention it destroys skeletons in one go?! Wiz: These shells are so strong that they can even force an entire vehicle to flip over just by throwing one of them at it! Well, it comes at the cost of the shell actually breaking if it happens to do that. Boomstick: Didn't you always hate it when you're just driving on the highway, having a good time until a turtle shell up and makes your car flip over and you scream "God Dammit!" because you know your insurance doesn't cover for damage by turtles? I swear, those pesky teenagers are always getting on my nerves. I'm looking at you, Orangey! Wiz: Uh... Moving on, the shells are as defensive as they are offensive. Just stomping onto them isn't going to do the trick immediately. You can hit them all you want, but it's gonna be a tough time taking it out for good. Boomstick: It's been widely believed that these shells are gone once they hit lava, which isn't necessarily true. In Super Mario 64, you could easily use a Koopa shell to cruise though both lava and water that's so cold it burns you! Wiz: A better explanation is that the water has the effects similar to dry ice, an extremely cold form of carbon dioxide which must be at least -79 degrees Celsius... or -110 degrees Fahrenheit if you live in the Americas. Boomstick: That's not enough for you? Well, when these things fly! ...No seriously, you can give them wings that just happen to fly around on their own. Wiz: Also referred to as a Koopa Paratroopa, these winged renditions are capable of gliding, hovering and flight without too much of a hassle. They are also immune to any attacks that affect both the ground and enemies on the ground for obvious reasons. Boomstick: And like before, they can attack by throwing themselves down at someone's head or doing a familiar foot dive straight onto their faces. The only weakness for their flight form is that it can easily be taken way if they're hit only once no matter what it is. (Cue Super Mario Sunshine - Bianco Hills) Wiz: But the Koopas are far, far from being a formidable fighter for many reasons. For starters, even if the Koopa's shell is strong up top, it's mushy and vulnerable at the bottom, which is the only way Mario can normally defeat a Koopa from simply flipping it over and jumping on them like any normal enemy. Boomstick: There are many ways to trigger this, but the most common way is to get them over while they sit inside their shells like pussies. Did I mention that they're complete wusses? Wiz: It's entirely true. The Koopas are more cowardly than any other of Bowser's soldiers. They'll simply hide in their shells and wait until they believe that danger is out of the way, which in itself leads to numerous other problems. Boomstick: Remember that they can be pushed from their shells? Well asides from it being both pretty fast and powerful, it's not like they're gonna stop anytime soon. They are able to do it, but don't count on it. Because it just might be too late and they end up falling down a bottomless pit. Wiz: Or in some scenarios, they may slip out of or be forced out of their shells. Wearing nothing but a White T-Shirt and Shorts, they're at their weakest and can be easily taken out, especially from their own shell. If a Koopa isn't a coward, it's probably just too brave to the point of pure stupidity! Boomstick: They'll keep their head high as they keep walking... and walking all the way to the end of the cliff and beyond where that Koopa meets its demise. Or maybe they're willingly doing it out of their secret hatred for the world knowing that one day they'll just have their lives ended by the hands of the mustachioed plumb-''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What?! Wiz: Regardless of anything, the Koopas are at least somewhat smart. They're aware on how to play numerous sports games and can drive vehicles or large, operating battle machines on their own. And even if they themselves know that they're some of the weakest troopers out there, they still stay loyal to Bowser and at least try out there. Boomstick: Even when they've melted into skeletons, they'll still help even in their weakened state. The Koopas may be loyal servants, but just don't expect these little guys to hold up on something big for too long. Koopa: This shell was made to order. That's why it fits me so well. I mean, how cool do I look? Moblin (Cue The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Dark World) Wiz: There are many diverse creatures out there in the Zelda universe, and many are present within the army of the Evil Gerudo King that is Ganondorf. Boomstick: Skeletons, the horribly named Darknuts, or maybe some jelly monsters. But none come into play as much as the most commonly seen dog monster known as the Moblin. ...Pig monster? The hell even is this thing? Wiz: I... have no idea actually. It varies within games, but what we do know is that they're a form of the Goblin family, and there may be subspecies of Moblins that determines the pig or bulldog form. Or we can just go by the obvious and say that the bulldog forms mostly appeared pre-2000s and most of the pig forms occurred post 2000s. Boomstick: Oh. Well these anthropomorphic soldiers are mainly the muscle to the army, being the common foot soldier and/or scout to implement their easier jobs with their basic setups. Wiz: They appear usually in isolated groups, hoards, or in a general troop. While given not the best of tools, they're pretty strong for your everyday mobs. (Cue The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini-Boss Theme) Boomstick: Now that weaponry! In most case scenarios, Moblins appear with some form of spears to carry out into the battlefield. They can swing with the radius of half it's body, stab people, and that's just about it. Wiz: Well, they are also able to throw their spears, which they seem to have an infinite amount of at their side when in the wild. Not to mention that in some cases, their weapon sizes are just outright absurd! Boomstick: Bigger is better as they get stronger. They may just look like spears, but they're actually much stronger than you would think. Even our green hero can sometimes have a struggle against these things. Wiz: Some Moblins are also given bow and arrows as a form of ranged attacks. Of course, they also seem to have the trope of unlimited arrows to shoot. Boomstick: Some troops are packed with lighter equipment, usually involving a basic sword and a shield to help maintain a balanced set. That shield in particular is a handful, making it so the enemy has to strike from behind. Wiz: In fact, a frontal assault is useless on a Moblin in most case scenarios. Even with no shield and only it's spear, it can still use it to block, deflect, or even counterattack in some instances. Boomstick: And on a scout, it's usually given a lantern to help snoop around. If it finds something interesting, it'll throw that shit on the ground and make a fire. Oh yeah, it will also burn you and most likely set you on fire. Wiz: The Moblins are also shown to have a keen sense of smell, a likely reason for them to be a scout to begin with. They can already sense you, but all they had to do know is find you. Boomstick: But what if they're disarmed? Aren't they then at their most vulnerable state? Wiz: No, not at all. Sure they may have no real way to defend themselves then, but they can still put up a fight. Moblins for some odd reason happen to know basic fundamentals of martial arts and can provide quick jabs and the standard flying kick. Boomstick: And even if they're vulnerable, they're gonna last long. They can take a few slashes from even the almighty Master Sword before they're close to going down. (Cue The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Darknut) Wiz: But alas... they're still basic soldiers. Nothing about them really makes them all that unique besides being the offensive brute of the team. And even then, a lot of soldiers in the army outclass them in strength. Boomstick: They're also technically braindead. They're one of those enemies where they're incredibly strong to their own right but at the same time also horridly stupid and incompetent. Wiz: Moblins are vulnerable on the sides and behind, meaning anyone fast enough can easily make it more damaged by the second. Boomstick: And if you didn't catch what Wiz just said, the Moblins aren't that fast either to boot. However if you get a bomb in their face, they're going to run like pansies. It's also a good note to take notice of that most Moblins are in a troop and in most case scenarios don't fight solo. Wiz: Aside from that, Moblins are just your average run-of-the-mill enemies that actually do quite pack a punch. Some Moblins are actually very civilized. Boomstick: One even MARRIED A GIRL. I'm pretty sure you single guys out there are whining that a monster pig - or dog - scored a girl. Well, it's beastiality, and now that I say that I am going to probably vomit. Wiz: In some cases, a Moblin can even speak full fledged Hylian, run underground shops, and pull out normal everyday activities. Boomstick: Yet you can't deny that the Moblins may be strong, but they're just not strong enough. Sword Moblin: Ennh? Who's this suspicious-looking runt?! Okay boys, let's get ridda him! Link proceeds to easily take out the Moblins. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight (Cue New Super Mario Bros. - Overworld) It was a joyous day out on the plains of Level 1-1. The nature absorbed the rich, blazing sunshine whilst it's plants literally danced by swaying left and right. Upon the hills that for some reason have slim, pure black eyes strut a bipedal turtle jogging down the pathway to Peach's castle. A simple plan to get Peach... again. It was most likely to short out in the long run, but the Koopa Troopa just couldn't resist how nice it was outside. The air was crisp and fresh, the birds chirping with glee, and everything was at perfect harmony and peace. Even the Koopa himself created a happy chirp with his head held high, hoping even this moment could last a little longer before his "mission" began. But as time went on, the Koopa's eyes widened. It wasn't out of nervousness or even cowardice, but he thought to himself that his assignment may just be delayed. The grassy fields kept stretching and stretching onwards until it just suddenly stopped. A vibrant rythym of hills laid there until it's melody was interrupted by something incredibly steep. This wasn't just a deep hill the green-shelled turtle was walking into. It was a bottomless pit. Yet the Koopa just couldn't stop walking. It was so damned scared that he made himself keep walking towards the endless hole of nothingness. His petite, green boots hesitantly scuffled across the dirt path and inched closer to the hole. The Koopa's tanned yellow skin began to pale out of fear, the pupils shrinking, and even his body shaking enough to make his own shell violently rattle. At this point the amphibian foot soldier embraced it's demise. The emptiness near the vast depths of the pit were easily sensed out. It took a deep, calming breath before expecting the inevitable. As if out of nowhere, he could feel his foot step on nothing but the air alone. The Koopa stumbled and fell down the hole, squinting his eyes out of fear of just seeing the endless depth. Stop Music The cold depths pushed against the softer part of the Koopa's shell. It tucked inside just so it wouldn't feel the chilling wind of falling down potentially forever. Even if it knew that it would die, it still shook in panic. The Koopa never wanted to actually die. It felt like a complete doofus to idiotically just walk off the edge of the cliff. What was it even thinking?! Z... Z... Z-ZAP! Unknown to the Koopa Troopa, whom was scared shitless, a portal suddenly opened up out of nowhere. Out of it's dark purple swirls rose an object leisurely loafing midair. It rose to the top and began to cackle like a madman. The adolescent trickster wearing [[Majora|'a mask']] began to twirl around during his float. A purple fairy also popped out as well, making as an evil sidekick. Skull Kid: It was starting to get boring down there! I wonder what goodies lie up ahead-'' His monologue was distracted by the sound of something making a forced entry at impeccable speeds. Skull Kid pulled his neck back and saw a small projectile making itself a living meteor and falling down from above. He made a hesitant move by frolicking around before finally getting far away from the thing and backing up against an orangeish brick wall. 'FWOOM!' The what appears to be a green shell made a blaring sound as it went straight into the center of the portal and caused it to finally vanish. Skull Kid leaned forward and took a peek back at his fairy sidekick beside him. He only scratched his head in confusion. '''Skull Kid: 'Gee, I wonder what his problem was. ---- Somewhere in Lorule (Cue The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Lorule Overworld) The suspicious portal made a high frequency whirring noise as it made an astonishing appearance above the dark and gloomy clouds. The dusty clouds separated to make room for the dimensional hole in the sky. As it shot out sparks of it's own darkened electricity, the Koopa Troopa plummeted out from the gap. It shot down immediately and crashed into the greyish grass. After about a minute of not moving at all, it finally shook it's shell and popped out to convert itself back in normal position. The only expression on it's face was both dizziness from his fall and confusion on where he exactly was. Wherever the Koopa was, it was definitely NOT the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopa patted some dirt off of it's shell and began his journey to figure out where he was. However, its journey was easily ended by the huge mountain in front of him with no clear signs of how to enter. It merely scratched it's chin to see if he had to figure something wacky in order to get into the facility. He tapped his foot while thinking of what to do. Yet to his disappointment, he had more company. GUYAAAAA! | Stop music His eyes popped back open in a flash and turned his body around to track down the source of the noise. A brown, piglike monster was running straight for him. The Koopa gulped and began running backwards to keep his eye on the thing. He kept running until his shell made a thumping sound. Did he encounter another one? No... he ran into the dead end. The Moblin approached the Koopa out of suspicion during its weekly scout run. If he caught the turtle, he might have been given a raise. Either that or just a tasty dinner as turtle soup. He swung his weapon in hand, a spear, in a violent manner. The Koopa felt intimidated and was scared to death, but something else in him made him feel bravery and courage. The eyes of the Koopa gleened with a sense of determination. He stood up to the beast and made a threatening fighting pose. The Moblin didn't intend for him to fight back, but he could do the same as well! From the side of his pocket, he grabbed a lit lantern and tossed it over into the air at the Koopa. As if it was the most agile creature in the universe, it easily dodged the projectile as it broke and made fire onto the grass. (Cue Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Rawk Hawk Battle) The Moblin backed up two steps and positioned his spear out front. This thing looked like it was going to put up a tough fight, but both somehow had a feeling neither of them are going to get that intense nor hard for that matter. No matter how much they underestimate each other, they still tensed themselves up to have the best fight of their life. One of them was going to die after this. Fight! The Koopa Troopa, blinded by it's overconfidence, charged straight for the Moblin with its dignity held high and it's stupidity hanging up with it. It felt like the ultimate warrior of the entire universe. Sadly, his confidence turned into being entirely petrified when he realized the Moblin has a spear pointing straight for his face. His bravery went down the drain as he immediately stopped, jump, and retracted all of his vital body parts previously exposed inside of his protective shell. The Moblin's stab could not pull through due to this, but he thought to himself that the shell would break sometime. He raised his spear up and began whacking it against the top of it over and over and over... and over. And over. Yet his efforts only made a small scratch on the shell and nothing more. He scratched his chin and was pondering of a new strategy. The Moblin held its spear back like a stick when playing Pool. Like an expert, he made a well placed thrust for the shell. It began to move... away... really fast. The blitzing green shell bumped against the large wall that gave Koopa no escape in the first place. And what a coincidence, the lantern thrown, now fire spreading across the grass, was also on that very wall. The shell hit the wall and the spot consumed by fire, and then immediately went back in the opposite direction. It was the same, but only this time the shell was on fire. The Moblin's jaw utterly dropped. It saw the flaming projectile getting closer and closer to him. It screamed in fear and did the only thing it could do best in a situation like this: run away. The Moblin ran with it's spear held above it's head, swaying maniacally from the wielder's terror. But no matter how fast the monster ran, the speedy shell's increasing pace would've eventually beaten him out. The hot-to-the-touch object eventually struck the Moblin on the back with enough force to send the piglike monster high into the air, landing on it's back in immense pain. For his spear, it catapulted itself far away into a faraway river bank, of which the shell was heading into the direction of. The flaming shell kept heading itself onward with no sign of stopping for the fence blocking a path towards the river. It made contact with the fence and utterly smashed through it without any trouble. The shell contined onward and landed into the water. The fire was immediately extinguished by the water as the shell cooled off by the chilling temperature of the refreshing water. The shell laid below the water, lazily swaying along with the stream. Music Stops Meanwhile, the Moblin hesitantly got up from it's burning assault. He wiped it's back and, uh, "lower areas" to make certain that they were not horribly burnt by the Koopa's flaming albeit unwanted fury. The Moblin also noticed that his spear was gone and presumably unable to be found at the moment. Luckly, he had a backup item tucked away on his back: a small sword and a shield. It's yellow eyes pinpointed a trail of burnt grass that leads to a partially demolished wooden fence next to the river bank. With caution and it's shield held close and tightly, it strut itself towards the scene of the shell's drop. The Moblin tiptoed over to where he felt that he was at the safest distance from a surprise attack. He slowly leaned forward to examine most that he could even see of the river bank; not much if at all. From what he could even see, there didn't seem anything out of place. He thought to himself that the Koopa may have disappeared... SPLASH! Or perhaps not! The Koopa made a triumphant leap from the riverside back to the land, flipping with the most grace The Moblin has ever seen. On landing, the Koopa Troopa shook every limb it had to shake away the water dripping from his soaked body. When it finished, it panned it's view up to see the very Moblin, with now a sword and shield, that had attacked him from earlier. Fear ensued and it's brain initiated the "Fight-or-Flight" scenario. For the Koopa, the obvious choice was "Flight". (Cue Wizard101 - Marleybone Battle) The Koopa dashed as far away as he could from the Moblin, whom began to chase after him. It was an endless chase of cat and mouse, but with no known ways of escaping out of it. If the Koopa didn't think of something quick, the cat would eventually win. It looked up, down, left, right, every direction possible for a solution. Trees, rocks, clouds, a pair of wings flying through the sky, more trees and- Wait, wings?! It's eyes focused on the odd pair of wings with following, glistening sparkles following the breeze that carried it through the sky. The Koopa had made himself determined to get those wings. He needed them to upgrade himself to a higher level of power to give him the advantage in the fight. The Moblin was inching closer, so it had to think of something quick. By using it's shell, it could bounce of several things into something with a ramp to propel him into the air. He had a lucky shot to do this, but he would hopefully hit something. The Koopa tucked itself inside of its shell and began to spin on it's own. The Moblin's eyes widened again, yet he kept calm for this instance. It may have not known, the Moblin was prepared with a completely indestructable shield! He shoved the metal shield hard into the ground and hid behind it. It carefully spectated, watching the shell spin around in a fashion like a charging spin attack. At a blinding speed out of nowhere, it dashed at full force and full speed. TINK! The shell collided against the shield and moved back. However, it moved back far enough to bash itself into the Moblin's face. It was stunned by the sudden impact and was not paying attention back to the shell. It collided against a nearby tree and headed straight back for the shield. When it struck again, it hit harder and moved the shield back by just a little bit more. It still collided against the Moblin's face and was back to the beginning of being stunned. This process would continue over and over at increasing speeds. TINK! ...TINK! TINK! TINK! TINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINKTINK The shell kept going back and forth, hitting the shield that would then crash against the Moblin's face. The Moblin thought that his nose was broken and that his face was busted to the point of never going back to normal. It decided to pull back on the shield and finally end the never-ending chain of Koopa Shell collisions. The tree that was repeatedly hit so hard was just about ready to fall as if it has just been worked on like a lumberjack. With all of it's strength that hasn't been hit by the back of the shield, the Moblin's arms pulled back down the shield into a ramp formation. The Koopa shell, however, was still speeding onto the plains and made one last hit with the shield. Instead of crashing against it, the current angle provided as a ramp to launch the Koopa Troopa into the air after a previous speed gain. It was launched so high up into the air that it actually made a physical touch with the lonely set of wings gliding through the air. On contact, a white puff of smoke instantly appeared. What came out was something entirely different, something that could very much be called a game changer. Stop Music The Moblin slowly got himself back onto his feet, holding his nose in pain. He angrily attempted to kick the shield away, but his hoof made contact with the metallic edges of the defensive tool. The Moblin yelped and comically hopped around while holding it's leg in a frantic manner. After a minute or so, he finally regained his senses and examined his surroundings. No sign of a walking turtle cruising around in it's shell. He firmly placed his sword on the side of his torso and began to search around. Nothing in the bushes, the trees, or anywhere the Moblin could see for that matter. It shrugged, gave up, and started it's journey back home. That was, however, until it heard a familiar chirp faintly above him. Resume Music With more shock and confusion than anything in his life, the Moblin looked up and found the Koopa Troopa now in the sky flying circles above his head. It seemed that the Koopa Paratroopa had finally entered the battle! The only other weapon left with the Moblin, besides his secret stash, was a set of a bow and some arrows attached to his back. He carefully pulled out an arrow, pulled back cautiously on the bowstring and finally let go of the string, firing the arrow. The Koopa made another gleeful chirp with a peppy mood and confident attitude. It easily dodged the arrow as it flew to the left. This time, it was the Koopa's turn for an offensive approach. With it's pure white wings ready for use, the now Paratroopa flew down headfirst. The Moblin grabbed more arrows and continued it's fire, aiming in slightly different directions for every shot while predicting it's next movement. However, the Paratroopa continued dodging every arrow that was thrown at it. After the sixth arrow being dodged in aerial style, the Paratroopa began it's attack. The Paratroopa tucked inside of it's shell and began to make another rapid spin. It only took a few seconds of the charged up spin attack to gain enough momentum to let itself rip, sending itself down back to Earth. During the process, two legs poked out and pointed out towards the ground and continued to lay like that. The Moblin, now actually pretty terrified, began to run away from the incoming Paratroopa footdive. The attack missed, but the impact against the grass and dirt was impressive for a simple winged turtle, digging a small bit of a hole in the ground. No rest was given for either of the two combatants as they immediately started back from square one. A bowstring was pulled and an arrow was shot. It was evaded in another graceful twirl in midair. This long-distance chasing game has only deepened itself in intensity with every arrow shot. And with every arrow shot, the Moblin's accuracy would slowly increase. Each arrow would have a closer chance of hitting the moving target, and the pattern suddenly ended when an arrow barely missed scraping against the Koopa's shell. In a flustered newfound mood swing, the Paratroopa took action. It made a flutter, moving its arms and legs back and forth repeatedly, before diving down headfirst for an assault like no other. The Moblin slowly pulled out one more arrow, carefully placed it just right upon the bow and waited for the perfect time to strike. His target and maybe even his dinner was coming in close and becoming a bigger target by the second. How easy could this get? It would seem as if the Moblin picked the right card by the end of the day, but that was only the Paratroopa's trap card. The worst part was that the Moblin just activated it. Out of the blue, the Paratroopa stopped and flew backwards, making a stylish flip doing so. This sudden movement made the Moblin react, hence forth he released his arrow that hit nothing as a result. The Paratroopa's next trick was to tuck inside its shell once again and spin like it has never spun before. An attack was coming, and the Moblin was now getting worked up over it. His foe seemed charged up and prepared already while he hasn't even started his counter! An arrow was quickly pulled out, almost dropped from the iffy, hasty movements. Yet when it was being aimed, all the Moblin could see was a green object right in front of his very face. BASH! The diving shell made a hard crash into the Moblin's snout, then bouncing vertically off of it. Pain flew throughout the Moblin's entire body, making it hunch over in pain and grab its snout. However, the Paratroopa wasn't finished with the onslaught, flying down once more after bouncing up. This time, the shell bashed against the very top of the Moblin's skull and made another ricochet. The Moblin jumped and stood straight, now holding the top of his cranium for dear life. Finally, the Paratroopa's shell barrage came to a close with a final blitz to the back of the Moblin's head. After this final impact, the Moblin could feel his skull go on the verge of splitting open as he hunched over yet again, dropping his bow in favor of protecting his precious, damaged head. The Moblin tried to walk away at his best speed despite his splitting headache. However, the Paratroopa was not going to let him have it that way! It charged inside of its shell once again and fired, yet this time there was a different kind of strike. Instead of having a shell attack, the flying turtle's feet were poking out, making it a footdive attack. Due to the limited movement of the opponent, the dive attack made a direct hit at the target, pushing the Moblin face down and into the dirt. Stop Music With a successful attack such as this, the Paratroopa couldn't help himself but to celebrate such a glorious move pulled off in style! It flied backwards in numerous flips before performing a victory pose in the air despite not even winning the fight. It continued on while Moblin was slowly recovering from the ambush, even more angry than before. He saw the Paratroopa dancing in the air, practically gloating in front of him. The only weapons he could use was a short sword, and that wouldn't even reach him, and... throwing tridents. Thank God the Moblin came prepared, and now it was time for sweet revenge. (Cue Donkey Kong Country 2 - Boss Bossanova) The Moblin aggressively grabbed a hold of a random trident and tossed it as hard as he could at the Paratroopa. Blinded by its pride, barely noticed the incoming sharp object heading its path. It missed, but it got the now worried combatant alert and sharp! The Moblin had the face of one with nothing but the heavy thirst for bloodlust. At a random, heavy, and fast pacing, the Moblin would throw numerous tridents in an attempt to finally hit his evasive opponent. The Paratroopa panicked in a frenzy and attempted to escape at full speed, despite that his "full speed" wasn't really that fast. Miss after miss, the Paratroopa was growing weary as the Moblin grew ever the more frustrated. In a hissy fit, the Moblin threw a trident with all of his might forward, not even aiming for a specific item. However, another tink was made as the trident had stuck itself inside of a rock. The Moblin stared whilst running, thinking, questioning his methods; an imaginary light bulb popped over his head. He grabbed two more, threw them, and began his plot. The Paratroopa was too naive and focused on fleeing... in a straight line. Two tridents were thrown with more effort and strength than your Olympic javelin thrower, both at different heights. They hit the rock and stick just as before, making an appearance of a small stepladder where the handles can be used as steps. He smiled at the thought of his plan working and gave a sinister albeit goofy snort out of his snout before sprinting towards the stabbed large rock. The Paratroopa kept flying back and forth, while looking back to see if the Moblin was catching up. In one instance of turning back to check on his progress, the flying Paratroopa could not see any instance of his beast-like predator. Has it outrun the Moblin, or perhaps made the creature too weary to continue the hunt? Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still watching, still lurking, still- SLASH! | Stop Music Oh dear... The Paratroopa was too distracted by its pessimistic thinking to notice that the Moblin had struck its shell in the back, creating a thick, diagonal crack in the shell. The wings that gave if flight began to slowly blink out of existence before completely disappearing. To the now reverted Koopa Troopa's expectations, gravity was pulling no punches when it went back to the land-dwelling form. It fell onto the bushy grass like a ragdoll, showing it already accepted what form of fate it would've had. Koopa Troopa got up onto its knees only to hear heavy grunting. It opened its eyes, only for his pupils to shrink. The Moblin looked at the Koopa Troopa like it was his sworn duty to slay it! It took no time for the green-shelled foot soldier to immediately back up, only to bump against the rocky obstacle that played into its disadvantage. All that was left was a bundle of trees and other rocks, where could he even go to escape before getting lost? The Moblin held its sharp blade tightly and was prepared to swing. What could a mere underling such as a basic Koopa Troopa do? ...Fight back! It took pure adrenaline alone that not even the reptile fighter could control, but it was enough to give him an advantage... somewhat. The scared Koopa Troopa rushed in, grabbed the Moblin by his skull necklace, and used its fist to strike the unsuspecting Moblin in the cheek, making him drop his weapon as he stumbled back. The time was now, for the Koopa immediately took a hold of the dropped sword and aimed it at the struck opponent. As the Moblin wiped his bruised face with his arm, he saw the barely threatening Koopa Troopa making a last stand. No matter! A Moblin always has substitutes for every situation. Resume Music Both kept on jumping at and away from each other, making a careful and cautious duel. The Koopa had literally zero experience holding any weapon such as a sword, so it constantly switched from swinging and stabbing wildly, even if the Moblin was close or not. As for the trained soldier, the Moblin was waiting for an opening, and it finally found the opportunity. It rushed forward and made a perfect read on the Koopa's actions, sidestepping a stab move. It was the blink of an eye and more skillful than a Bruce Lee clone as the Moblin grabbed the mustard yellow arm of the Koopa and elbowed it, making the grip immediately loosen as if the handle had just become buttery. With the free elbow, the skillful Moblin bashed his terrified enemy in the eye, making the poor soul back up with a stinging feeling. It wasn't over just yet, for the anthropomorphic pig had unleashed another flurry of punches and kicks ending with a cliche karate kick to the chest that knocked the Koopa back up to the guiding rock. With one more blow for certainty, another flamboyant kick struck the Koopa Troopa hard into the eye again in combination of the hard rock bonking the skull. If the Koopa could make it out alive, it only prayed that a black eye and a shell scar was the only bad injuries to be had. The Moblin rushed back to it's sword for the final time, ready to finally end the violent dispute. The Koopa Troopa was way too weary to fight, but if it held on for just a little longer, it could prevail. Despite its heavy breathing and tired state telling itself to give up, the mighty Koopa Troopa was too confident to give out just yet! It bravely sprinted to catch up with its opponent with an attempted lunging punch... it missed... horribly. But no matter its ridiculous aim, it just needed hope by its side to win! They traded blows, miss by miss, scratch by scratch. Cuts here, bruises there, they kept clashing for minutes on end. However, the Moblin was picking up as the Koopa was slowing down, becoming one step closer to making its final mistake. The panting turtle looked back and saw the Moblin, sword in hand, ready to pull the execution move. He screamed with a ravaging roar and swung, but the Koopa's will was capable of dodging this strictly offensive maneuver. However, the Moblin tried again in only a different direction, only to miss again. He tried a few more times before finally reaching the peak of his frustration. With the power of all of his analytical mind it had, which was pretty little to start, he gave his final rush attack. The Moblin made a fake out and tilted his sword to the left, making the Koopa jump to the right. This was the Koopa's last move. SLASH! | Stop Music With a swift sword swing, the Moblin quickly rose his sword upward and completely severed the Koopa's arm off. It yelped a painful weep, beginning its inevitable suffering and gushing a deep red blood from the source of the dismemberment. The Koopa Troopa, trying with all its might, attempted to back away despite knowing it was futile. The Moblin held his sword with both hands and began his final attack. He swung diagonally, then horizontally, and diagonally again in the opposite direction upon the Koopa's chest, the weak spot. Its blood was draining, and fast. It was on the verge of blacking out, but that wasn't how the Moblin wished to end it. On the verge of falling, the violent beast pulled the last move, stabbing the innocent native of the Mushroom Kingdom straight in to the heart. It's eye's widened, pupils whitening, and croaked with a painful cry. The head slowly descended until it hanged down and gave out its last breath. Its suffering was finally over... KO! The Moblin pulled out his bloodstained weapon and looked at the gory and bloody mess he has made of a completely, for the most part, harmless emigrated animal. It could've even been a good addition to Lord Ganondorf's army. Even he himself was somewhat revolted by the violent, repulsive act he has caused. Not even the partially dismembered corpse was good enough to make into turtle soup, and he had gotten blood stains all over himself! But that was not important, no, the duties he was assigned by his commanders were! Now, where did that kid in the green tunic go? Results (Cue The Legend of Zelda: TriForce Heroes - Main Theme) Boomstick: Oh man, I am never looking at turtle soup the same way again. Wiz: While yes, the Koopa Troopa did have the defensive advantage with its shell and the offensive advantage with it in use, the shell was as much as a disadvantage as it was an advantage. Boomstick: The Koopa's shell may be tough... from the TOP, but not from the bottom or chest area, where the poor little guy is at his most vulnerable. Wiz: Yes, the shell is strong while being used, but it does not have much control on where it is going, more so that even with or without it in use, the Koopa Troopa can still be helpless. With a simple attack, you can knock a Koopa Troopa over, making it unable to get up for quite a while, leaving it at a HORRIBLE disadvantage due to the shell weighing it down. Boomstick: "But Wizard, what about the Paratroopa form? Couldn't have that taken out the Moblin for good?" Wiz: Well, that's how the Moblin's biggest trump card played in: his versatility and adaptability to situations. With the bow and throwing trident, the Moblin already has two ways to combat against the airborne form. Boomstick: Now the Moblin may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but at least he's not a fucking wuss... and an actual soldier. If a Moblin sees Link, they'll keep fighting with every weapon they have, even if they have to use their fists, until they either win or die. The Koopa? If they see Mario or get hit by him, they're most likely either going to run away or stay in their shell for nearly forever as long as they can smell the damn guy. Wiz: Yes, there are instances of hostile Koopa Troopas, but again, their only way of attacking in most scenarios is by using the shell, which can easily be countered by such methods such as jumping onto it. With the Moblin's pure offense, plus a shield to defend itself and even deflect the shell AND its lack of any special weaknesses, this bout was pretty much set in stone. Boomstick: The Koopa just didn't have the heart to take this fight. Wiz: The winner is the Moblin. Who were you rooting for? Koopa Moblin Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016